Tell you 'I love you, too'
by NerdyMusician513
Summary: One-shot. A sweet exchange between the two lovestruck bird kids. Fang's way of telling Max he loves her. What will Max say? FAX


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters.

* * *

><p>I was on watch that night. Everything was serene and peaceful. I was staring at the moon. It was full that night. Everything was a tad brighter than usual and it helped being look out. We just escaped a few Erasers last week but other than that, it was peaceful week for us bird kids.<p>

I heard something move from inside the cave. I didn't move though, having an idea who it was. I continued staring at the night sky. I felt someone sit beside me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked my black-clad second-in-command. I didn't get a response, as usual. I sighed and sneaked a side-ways glance at him. His black hair was lighted by the moonlight. His eyes were closed and he had a gentle smile on his face as though basking in the moonlight. My so-called "glance" turned into full-out staring. Suddenly, he spoke.

"You know, staring is considered rude." He more-or-less whispered. I blushed and looked away. I could practically feel his smirk. I turned back at him to tell him off for smirking at me, but I saw that he was staring at me. I could see golden specks in his almost-midnight eyes. They held seriousness and something else I couldn't identify. He searched my eyes for something. I stared back at him looking at his hypnotizing black eyes. Then he nodded as though finding what he was looking for. I looked at him weirdly. I cocked my head to the side silently asking _what?_ He shook his head and looked away.

A comfortable silence followed. I was a little annoyed that he wasn't telling me something, but the night was too perfect for me to be mad.

"What would you do if I punched you?" he suddenly asked. Immediately, the serenity of the night was broken. Why the hell would he want to punch me? I stared as him like he was crazy and he stared right back, his eyes showing nothing. I didn't know what to do so I answered him truthfully.

"Punch you back. Duh." I replied still searching for _something_ in his eyes to betray his motives for asking me such a stupid question. He simply nodded.

"What if I slapped you?" he asks again. Seriously, this kid is asking for some beating up. Annoyed I asked him,

"What's with the stupid questions, Fnick?" He didn't even seem annoyed by that stupid nickname Iggy made for him.

"Just answer the question, Max." he said. I was getting ticked off. Fine, be that way.

"Slap you _soo_ hard that your face will be as red as a shiny new fire truck." I replied, cheerily. He mock glared at me.

"I could do without you enjoying the picture of my face as red as a shiny new fire truck." He grumbled then he sighed, running his hands in his raven black hair, clearly frustrated. "Ok, here's the deal. If hyou answer my questions quickly, the faster this will be over with ok?"

I thought about it. Then, finally, "Deal. So, what are your questions?" Fang actually smiled at me. Huh, okay?

"Okay. What would you do if I punched you?" he asked.

"Didn't we just do this?" I asked him.

"Max, you promised!" he whined, yes whined. I snickered. "Not funny, Max."

"Ok, ok. Fine. I'll be good." I mimed making a circle on top of my head, put my hands in a praying position, smiled my most angelic smile and for effect, I opened my wings the tiniest bit. Fang snorted like _Yeah, right. Max, being good. Like that'll happen._

"What would you do if I punched you?" he asks.

"Punch you back." I quickly replied.

"If I slapped you?" he asks again.

"Slap your pretty little face off." I said with an innocent look on my face. Fang glared at me but let it pass.

"If I kicked you?" he fired off again.

"Kick you back"

"If I flick your ear?" His voice, barely above a whisper. He starts leaning towards me and unconsciously I was too.

"Flick your ear, too" My voice was also that low.

"If I pulled your hair?" We were so close now I could count the golden flecks in his eyes.

"Pull yours back." This was making me feel like I was in one of those psychiatrist tests or something. The answers were now just pouring out my mouth but we were still whispering.

"If I kissed you?" he asked so quietly, I barely heard it. Our noses were brushing against each other now. I wasn't really thinking but I answered:

"Kiss you back." He closed the microscopic gap between us and kissed me. I froze for a minute before kissing him back. Our lips moved in synchronization. We kissed for a few minutes before stopping, our breaths visible in the evening air.

"If I told you I love you?" he whispered again.

"Tell you, 'I love you, too." I answered and kissed him again, sealing the night with a gentle kiss on my second-in-command's – now, lover's – mouth

* * *

><p>Well? Did I epically fail or what? =))) If you thought so, review. If you loved it, review too. :)<p> 


End file.
